


Procedure

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is doing this for Danny. Can be read with slash goggles on or not - your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series.
> 
> Prompt: Practice

Steve cursed as he screwed up — again. He headed to the lanai. He crouched on one side of the yard, his fingertips on the ground like he was at the line of scrimmage. A pause, then he sprinted across the yard, pivoted and returned. Back and forth, nine times, top speed, fingers tapping the invisible line on each side to ensure he didn’t cheat. 

Chest heaving, he went back inside. 

Steve stared at the table, then closed his eyes. He had to get this right — for Danno. “You have the right to remain silent,” he began for the tenth time.


End file.
